50 ways to annoy Professor Snape
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: How to annoy our favourite potions master! Sequil to 50 rules but can stand on its own, just for fun. yay for Snape and Dolly XD BEING REWRITTEN TO REMOVE ERRORS
1. 1 to 5

A.N. HI! This is a continuation from Professor McGonagall's 50 rules which is under my account if you want to read it, although this could stand on it's own if you wanted it to.

A.N. Extension. Hello again! So I wrote this years ago and was looking through my stories seeing how bad they are and so I've decided, partly because i've lost my muse or writing a bit, that i'll rewrite some of my stories and fix them up a bit, make them look better. So this is me, fixing it up.

!

The darkened room was silent as the blond girl walked in a box in her arms as she looked at the bed where Snape lay. A smirk on her face as she approached the bed. Her footsteps were silent and the potions professor didn't stir as she slipped in and out again. She waited patiently until the morning.

'Snape, Snape come quick you havta look outside' Dolly called rushing intot he room, she was noisy and skipped around the place, it was almost like she was a different person. He glared at her from his desk. She ran up with a giggle, pulling at his cloak until eventually he stood up and followed her, an angry look embedded on his face. The sunlight hit the pair as they reached outside and Severus flinched from the sudden bright light. He glared back down at Dolly who looked quite content in the sunlight but the mischievous smirk was too obvious to miss.

'Severus what has she done to you now?' Minerva's voice called from the side and Severus looked at her slightly confused before casting another suspicious glare towards Dolly. Minerva smiled sympathetically at him before creating a full length mirror to stand before them. Severus stood for a moment uncertain, his black eyes flicking between the two witches before he stepped up to the mirror and peered inside. His refection sparkled back at him from the cooating of glitter that had been applied. He heard a giggle from his side.

'Dolly!' He growled turning around to the spot where she was standing to find it deserted. Another sneer and he turned on his heels, his black cloak fluttering out behind him and a solumn glare fixed on his face. It was difficult to be menacing covered in glitter but he was damn sure he'd try, at least until he got back to his room to remove it.

No. 1: put glitter on him and take him into sunlight.

!

'Stop it Severus!' Dolly growled annoyed looking around the dark and dreary dungeon her eyes twinkling as her brain whirred with ideas and possibilities. The neat rows of jars containing many different objects bubbled in a form of response as moved her hands back into her lap looking at the black cat sitting on the desk in front of her looking completely annoyed at her. It was perched on he edge of the desk and had its fur raised and its white teeth flashed.

'What the hell are you doing in my classroom?' Snape snapped with the door still slamming shut behind him.

'Present' Dolly said simple moving her arms around the cat on the table which promptly hiss at her for a second before twisting around to bite her, she barely managed to move its white skin away from its teeth. 'His name is Severus' She said happily standing up and walking around the table. Another hiss from the cat but it seemed to settle down slightly when Dolly moved away. Snape glanced at the fuzzy creature sitting on his desk and sighed, another day in Hogwarts with Dolly around.

No. 2: get him a pet cat and name it after him, bonus points if it bites

!

The classroom was filled with noise although most students where sitting in there places. In the centre two girls were sitting on top of the desk. The one sitting on the rights was Dolly while the other had short blond hair with blue highlights. The door opened and they both looked up at the Professor stalking into the room. Alex shifted from the table into the seat and she wrapped her fingers around a strand of blue hair.

'BLOODY HELL, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!' Dolly shouting standing up on her seat and looking at Snape.

'Sit down Miss….McGonagall-Dumbledore' Snape snapped walking swiftly to the front of the classroom and silencing the students from there giggles. Dolly looked annoyed for a second but sat down pulling out a scrap and parchment and scribbling a note onto it.

'What are you doing?' Alex whispered glancing sideways at the parchment. Dolly smiled and showed her the parchment which was titled; 50 ways to annoy Severus Snape and she looked down at the last note written before breaking into a smile.

No. 3. The minute Snape walks into class, yell out 'BLOODY HELL, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!'

!

Snape hesitated as he stood outside the door, his hand rested on it slightly. Was it worth even attempting to find peace? He mused with a sigh. It seemed more and more Dolly found her way into wherever he was and managed to annoy him. Evnetually he pushed the door open and glanced inside. Why was this silly child making him so nervous? He growled and stepped inside, resuming his normal quick pace and making sure his cloak snapped menacingly behind him. He managed to reach his desk without incident and stood for a moment besides it. He couldn't hear anything around him. Good. His shoulders relaxed slightly and picked up some parchment, starting to read over it. Before he could realise it he felt something press against his side and he glanced down to find Dolly with her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

'What are you doing now you insufferable brat?' He hissed pushing her away from him and glaring down at her.

'I was told to' She chimed before starting to spin around the room.

'Who on earth... never mind' He sighed, who else could she blame for such disorganised behaviour? He sighed and rubbed him temples, this was going to be a long day he could tell.

No 4. Hug him. Say you were on strict instructions from Dumbledore to do it.

!

Snape strolled down his corridor attempting to look menacing, something he had managed to perfect over the years but he felt his movements become more careful, almost scared. He sneered at the idea and pushed it from his mind. It was a shame that he had become the center of Dolly's antics, when it was not mainly focused on him he quite enjoyed them. They had a whimsical quality and he couldn't deny the amount of effort she went into to accomplish some of them. He sighed internally as he rounded one of the corner and jumped as a happy looking Dolly stood, rocking on her heels.

'10 points from Snape!' Dolly shouted as soon as she spotted him, that infernal smile still planted firmly on her face. Students around them started giggling but stopped after a quick glare from the professor. Most of the students found her behaviour hilarious and couldn't resist stopping to scare. Another glare and he managed to scatter most of them before he turned his attention to Dolly. He towered over her but she didn't even flinch and just continued to look up at him.

'How dare you use my vindictive techniques! 50 points from Gryffindor!' Snape snapped at her, a faint growl could be heard.

'It's not like she is even in Gryffindor anyway she doesn't really have a house' someone whispered to the right of them and Snape glared in that direction before turning around and storming back to the dungeons. His cloak snapping loudly behind him. It was becoming more and more difficult to intimate the students with Dolly around.

No 5. Shout '10 points from Professor Snape!' at random moments.


	2. 6 to 10

Snape stormed into the potions classroom and the children fell silent as the door slammed against the wall, he was not in a good mood and he didn't think this lesson would help his foul mood in the slightest. He glared at Dolly who was as usual sitting on a desk smiling at him, her legs swung as she sat and he could faintly hear her humming under her breath. He eyed her suspiciously, was she planning something? It was almost impossible to tell with her. Eventually he stopped glaring at her and scanned his eyes over the other students. One or two were muffling a giggle and he pondered it for a moment.

'Page 392, I want an essay on the exact properties of any ingredient listed on the page, no exceptions' He growled, at least he could keep the lesson calm and remove any potions from Dolly's hand. It was a particularly cruel task he knew, there was an ingredient listed that seemed to fit into the rest of the sentence, anyone skimming the page would easily miss it. More gigled were being stifled, the numbers seemed to increase as time went past and he eyes the students curiously, what had gotten into them? He sighed and turned around. He froze at the sight he found. His quill had been turned into a giant pin peacock feather. It was huge and he wondered for a moment how anyone could get it into the classroom unseen. It wasn't the most surprising thing he had seen Dolly accomplish and he felt annoyed at that. He stopped and glared at the item for a moment, his black eyes narrowing as he glared.

'Miss Dumbledore I suggest you take that thing back where it belongs, with Miss Trelaway' He sat down with a sigh. His fingers rubbed the sides of his temples and he threw a glare at Dolly once she reached his desk. She grabbed the quill and turned around, running off to complete the task with a hum.

No 6. Transfigure his quill into a giant pink peacock feather

!

'Oh! My dear Severus, thank you so much for the gift' Sybil called as soon as he stepped into the staff room. He found her arms wrapped lazily around him and he frowned. Once again he wondered how that blasted woman could be so airy constantly. He pushed her arms away from his body with a growl.

'I sent no gift to anyone I assure you. You mad old bat' he growled sitting down and pouring himself a drink.

'Oh, Dolly said you'd say that. I can't believe you'd be so sweet and it is simply perfect!' She chimed her hands clasped together beside her bushy hair.

'Oh leave me alone' He muttered under her breath. He wasn't quite sure if he was talking to Sybil or to Dolly, perhaps both. He should have figured it was Dolly's doing. More and more this day was interrupted by her and it seemed he was no longer safe in the staff room. 'Stop listening to her, she is trouble' He continued louder but Sybil did not seem to notice, as always in a world of her own.

No 7. Convince Sybil Trelaway that the feather is a gift from Severus

!

'Severus there you are!' Dolly called happily from his desk as he walked in.

'What now?' He sneered, his annoyance was evident and he glared at her before eyeing the box on his desk suspiciously. It was brown and had small holes poked into it at random points. It was difficult to tell if they had been designed or Dolly had simply gotten bored.

'Her name is Minerva' She smiled before standing up. She danced out of the room, swaying and singing to herself as she moved. Severus glared at the box for a while, long past the door slamming shut. Eventually he succumbed and opened the door. It smelt of sawdust and the small white rabbit that sat inside stared up at him with black eyes.

' How am I supposed to get rid of these? They're so innocent I'd really feel bad eating them! And they're named Minerva as well! Argh! Why can't I NOT feel guilty about this! Oh well, let's get back to the pet shop..." He grumbled taking the bunny to where he had kept the others, all named Minerva of course. They hopped away from the door as it slammed open and he couldn't resist a faint smile. He could even install fear in the tiny fluffy creatures. Maybe keeping them around for a little longer wasn't such a bad thing.

No 8. Present him with a pet baby bunny rabbit every few weeks. Tell him each one is called Minerva.

!

Severus eyed the class wearily, Dolly was sitting in a seat at the back which showed she was planning something, as unpredictable as she could be their were also moments of predictability in her behaviour. He couldn't prove it of course and it was imposable to get Dolly in trouble since Minerva didn't mind as long as she wasn't annoying too many people. In fact her focus on him seemed to only make Minerva happier. He sighed and turned around to write the instructions for the potion on the board. He heard giggling behind him and turned around to glare at them before looking to see what it was Dolly was doing. He stared at her, she had moved forwards a seat. A single seat. That didn't make sense any, what was she playing it?! He sighed putting it down too lack of sleep before returning to the instructions, again giggling, again she had moved forward. He frowned at her, attempting this trick one more time. The experiement was succesful and she moved forwards once more.

No 9. Every time his back is turned in class, move one seat closer to him. Continue until you are directly in front of him or until the lesson ends.

!

Dolly strolled down the corridor all the students stepped out of the way for her, that was a benefit she thought, she did love having access to the Gryffindor sword at her own whim. She twirled it slightly in her hands. Snape stepped out of his office and looked at her.

'What are you doing now child?' He growled at her and she smiled sweetly.

'Wondering if you wanted me too knight you Professor' Snape stared at her, it was a rare occasion to be called professor by Dolly for anyone, although nobody could say that it was an honour.

'No thank you, I would rather keep away from you with a sword' He said studying the blade cautiously. Dolly shrugged and started skipping down the hall back the way she came, Snape hoped back to Dumbledore's office to return the sword.

No 10. Offer to knight him.


	3. 11 to 15

Snape glared around the corner, his black eyes searching the dark corridors. He knew all the students should be in bed, should be quiet and away. He also knew that he should be able to scare any student who dared to disobey. Unfortunately the final thing he knew is that none of that applied to Dolly. He snarled and rounded another corner, his cloak flashing out behind him in a menacing way. He felt a pressure against his side, something jabbing into his ribs.

'POKE!' The noise echoed around him and he whipped around, glaring down the corridor as a flash of blonde hair disappeared around another corner. Another growl emitted from him and he turned around once more, moving as far away from the trouble that followed Dolly.

No 11. Sneak up on him and jab him in the ribs. Screech 'poke!' loudly and run off.

!

'SevyKins, can I help?' Dolly chimed, her sing song voice was soft and she peering into the cauldron of bubbling green liquid. One of the bubbles burst and she seemed to jump back slightly. Severus sighed, why had he let her in? The heat must have been getting to him he mused and whispered a quick spell to keep the heat contained to the fire.

'IF you stop with that pet name' He sneered after a moment, another glare at her. She smiled innocently but didn't seem to react to it. Her arms were wrapped together around her back and she was rocking on her heels once more. 'Go get the green bottle on the desk' He sighed again, taking his time to stir the cauldron once more. He could hear her feet patting against the floor and a slight skid as she slowed in front of the table. He prayed she would slow when she was holding the bottle, it was fragile. Another set of patting footsteps, slower and he smiled slightly. At least she was being somewhat responsible for once.

'SevyKins, here it is' he glared at her and snatched at the bottle. Before he could touch the smooth, cold glass he saw it start to slip. It seemed to take an age to fall to the ground and shatter, the pieces flying in different directions and the liquid spilling onto the floor with a sizzle. 'Opps' Dolly muttered as she stared down at the liquid and glass. 'Let me…' She started as she turned around.

'Get out' He cut her off and stared to push her to the door with a growl. Damn infernal child. Dolly didn't resist him pushing her out and for once Snape was grateful for her behaviour, it made life slightly easier sometimes if she listened. The heavy door slammed and snape leaned his forehead against it, sighing and rubbing him temple once more.

No 12. Volunteer to assist him. Drop or break anything he requires you to be in contact with.

!

Snape shuffled in his bed and half opened his eyes surprised by the fact he had got an undisturbed night of rest for once. There was a pause, he wondered what Dolly was planning and half decided not to get out of bed, it was too risky. He felt something small and wet against his neck and grunted, reaching his long fingers to whatever it was. Something fluffy pushed back against his hand and he hesitated uncertainly. Another wet lick and he twisted himself around. A yelp sounded from the end of the bed and he glanced towards it. A small puppy was stood up, its tiny eyes fixed on him and its head tilted slightly to the side. Curled up besides it was a small white bunny, one ear flopped to the side and the other seemed to point upwards. On counting he found 3 puppies 1 kitten and 2 bunnies had been put in his bed overnight.

No 13. Fill his bed with small, adorable, fluffy creatures. While he's in it.

!

Snape looked around the classroom at the students brewing, he had to make his rounds but he was not sure if he dared to. He watched Dolly out of the corner of his eye as he wandered the classroom peering into the cauldrons and scolding the students for their mistakes, or sometimes he just made up mistakes. He approached Dolly's potion cautiously expecting something to jump at him, or explode in his face. He wouldn't have been surprised. Dolly did not seem to notice his presence and he managed to edge towards the cauldron. His black eyes peered into the orange liquid, it looked almost perfect, no doubt she had cut the mandrake too thinly. Before he had a chance to move away there was a sharp pain in the back of his head.

'TAG YOU'R IT!' Dolly yelled rushing out of the room giggling slightly. Severus glared rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. Another few sets of giggles erupted around the classroom but a sharp glare silenced them and everyone looked back down to their own work.

'Bloody woman' Snape growled under his breath as he returned to his desk, still rubbing the throbbing spot on the back of his head.

No 14. When he leans in to see the contents of your cauldron, whack him over the head, scream 'Tag! You're it!' and dash out of the classroom, giggling.

!

'Minerva I must insist-'

'Severus there is nothing I can about it'

'Your child is driving me nuts!'

'I'm sorry but what do you want me to do about it?'

'Anything! I do NOT want butterflies in my classroom'

'I'll see what I can do'

No 15. Transfigure random articles in the potions classroom into butterflies


	4. 16 to 20

Snape stopped as he spotted Dolly skipping along the corridor, Many thought crossed his mind of what he should do but he resolved to just accept whatever plan she had brewing in her head. He tensed slightly as she approached but she merely walked around him a few times and continued along the corridor seeming almost to be ignoring him. Severus stared inc confusion mussing over what just happened and resolving to ask her later in the day.

No 16. If you are about pass him in the hallways, run around him in circles a few times and then continue on your way. Calmly explain that you were 'taking the scenic route.

!!!

Snape sat watching the class in silence wondering over what plans Dolly had. He mused over it for a few moments before he gave up deciding to take a glimpse into her mind. He pulled out after only a moment his face twisted into surprise and several of the students watched him in confusion.

'Class dismissed, Leave, NOW!' He barked at the students and nobody questioned him.

No 17. Think VERY vivid thoughts involving him.

!!!

Snape sneered at the giggling first year girls causing them to scurry off in a rush. His mood was once again foul and he had no patients for giggling school girls. He glared at Dolly as he spotted her standing slightly out of the way.

'Sevykins think happy taught! Like ice cream! And Puppies!' Dolly called out skipping up to the annoyed professor. He growled under his breath at her and considered hexing her, he sighed after a moment knowing that hexing her would cause more trouble than it was worth.

No 18. Tell him to think 'happy thoughts'

!!!

Dolly dragged the big black dog into the room; it wasn't willing to go into the cold dungeons. Snape glared at her and the class laughed before being silenced by Snape.

'What may I ask are you doing' he snapped calmly. Dolly smiled at him and continued to drag the dog into the dungeons. It growled at her and attempted to bite her.

'present' Dolly said happily when she eventually got the dog close to his desk. Severus looked at the dog for a moment.

'sit down Dolly' Severus sighed picking up his quill and dipping it in the ink. Dolly looked at him in confusion before obeying his orders and sitting down in silence.

No 19. Buy a big black dog and gift it to him.

!!!

Severus stopped looking around the room in surprise. His cauldron was knocked of its stand and was on its side. He looked around to find Dolly sitting on the floor where his cauldron use to be, the fire was burning and she was holding a stick above it.

'What are you doing!' Snape growled storming over to her and she looked up smiling as he inspected the small white puffy things that were attached to the stick.

'Marshmallow, want one?' She said motioning to a stick that sat on the ground and the bag besides it. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again looking again to the black cauldron that sat on its side.

No 20. Roast Marshmallow's on the cauldron fire.


	5. 21 to 25

'Okay class place your essays on my desk' Snape called glaring at the students waiting for the first one to dare move. Dolly stood up and walked over to him.

'Professor, my dog ate my homework' Dolly said for once looking sorry for herself. Severus regarded her wondering how he was supposed to respond to this.

'Sit down' He barked at her.

No 21. Tell him your dog ate your homework.

!!!

Severus looked up from the essays as he heard thuds against his door. He stood up to inspect were the noise was coming from. He opened the door and dodged the white and red muggle bouncy ball. He stopped and sighed in annoyance.

'GO, PIKACHU, GO!' Dolly called throwing another bouncy ball in his direction before turning around and running away from Severus.

No 22. Get several muggle bouncy balls and throw them down the hall outside the Potions room (right when Snape walks out) shouting "Go, Pikachu, go!"

!!!

The room for once was quiet and Severus was enjoying the rare peace he had got for once. A quiet hum echoed for a second and Severus looked up

'Shush he will hear you' Dolly whispered sounding annoyed. Severus sighed and stood up from his desk wondering what he would be receiving now. He opened the large oak door and watched Dolly struggling with a large sheep like animal with shaggy fur and a long neck.

'And what have you brought into the castle now?' He said calmly and Dolly jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around and smiled at him before handing him the reins.

'Llama' She stated smiling at him before wondering back down the corridor.

No 23. Buy him a Llama

!!!

Snape glared at the students in the class t no avail, who would take him seriously when Dolly was standing right next to him grinning like an idiot? Everyone wondered what she was planning and were anticipating it. Dolly just stood next to him not doing anything so he began his lecture before being swiped on the arm.

'Mosquito' Dolly said looking perfectly innocent one a few of the students dared to laugh at this. Severus sighed taking Dolly's word as the truth, what else could he do? So he continued and again came the swiping

'Mosquito' Dolly said again looking out into the class.

No 24. Whack him in the arm and say 'mosquito' - every few minutes.

!!!

The smoke rapidly filling the room was a good indication that Neville had made a mistake and Severus stormed up to him quickly casting a charm to stop the most from filling the room anymore and chocking everyone inside, although that would not be too bad he thought.

'Neville Longbottom, is there any hope of you not being completely useless?' He snapped at Neville who stood still shaking slightly both from shock and from being yelled at. 'I expect you back here after lessons for a—'

'ME! ME! PICK ME!' Dolly yelled; her hand raised and jumping up and down on stop trying to get Severus's attention. He stared at her in confusions for a moment and decided it was best to jsut ignore her

No 25. Whenever he begins to give out a detention in class, jump up and down (waving your arms wildly) while yelling "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

!!!  
AN. Woo half way there ^^ in 2 days maybe I should stop writing for a day or two now, Review with any suggestions of what I should do in my next chapter ^^


	6. 26 to 30

'Sevykins' Dolly called walking into the dark dungeon classroom and Snape looked up briefly to glare at her for such a name, He hated pet names. 'I've lost something can you help me find him?' Dolly asked standing in front of his desk and swaying backwards and forwards with her hands clasped behind her back.

'What is it?' He growled continuing to mark the paperwork in front of him cautious to any tricks that she may have.

'My werewolf' She said without missing a beat and he looked up to stare at her in surprise.

'I do not sympathize with werewolf lover, Move along and stop wasting my time' He hissed dismissing her from the room with his hand. She looked saddened for a moment and turned around to leave the classroom.

No 26. Tell him you've lost your pet werewolf and has he seen it?

!

The classroom fell silent as Snape entered and scanned the room. He sighed as he spotted Dolly sitting on his desk. He walked around it.

'Move' He growled so only Dolly could hear and she looked at him confused.

'Severus Snape what is you middle name?' She asked loudly not caring who hears. He sighed at the question.

'It's Severus Mind-your-own-business-if-you-ever-want-to-graduate-alive-and-in-one-piece Snape. Is that clear enough for your little brain?' He almost shouted impatiently. She nodded and stood up to leave the classroom.

No 27. Ask him what his middle name is.

!

Dolly skipped into the classroom humming under her breath and holding several sheets of parchment in her hands. Severus looked at her curiously wondering when she would leave him alone.

'What now?' He snapped at her and she stopped for a moment looking surprised before turning back to her happy oblivious self.

'Essay on the benefits of good, strong cleansing potions' she chirped placing the parchment on the table. He looked at it briefly.

'You know how much I like academic perfection. Your late extra-curricular essays have surprised me indeed. But in order to give you any points for it, I would need proofs of their effectiveness. Therefore, I'll be expecting you to show up tonight at 7 o'clock to start applying theory to reality. Fortunately for you, Longbottom has once again blown up his cauldron all over the classroom and it could really use the benefits of those strong cleansing-potions you've been referring to! You'll hand me your results on a 5 foot long essay, tomorrow morning. Have I left anything unsaid?' Dolly stared at him shocked by his resent reactions to her.

No 28. Write long extra-curricular essays about the benefits of good, strong cleansing-potions.

!

Snape watched carefully, everything was going to plan for the first time in a long while. He watched Dolly for a moment pondering over how she was planning to annoy him today. He waited patiently flitting over the students. It did not take long for it to happen. Dolly cauldron started frothing until the blue foam was pouring down the sides and Dolly just stood there watching it.

'Dolly McGonagal-Dumbledore!' He yelled rushing to his feet and over to the cauldron which he empted with a quick spell. 'you blundering idiot what on earth did you think you where doing?' He yelled at her and she looked at him smiling.

'Does that deserve a detention?' She queried still smiling at him.

'Out, All of you' He snapped and everyone obeyed leaving the cauldrons alone with the professor.

No 29. Get your potion horribly wrong. Smile when he berates you and ask if that deserves a detention.

!

Dolly was perched on her usual place of a table with Alex sitting besides her holding a small vial of clear liquid. Alex looked slightly nervous but Dolly was as ever completely laid back and unaffected by anything around her, including the jars of animal parts surrounding them. Snape paused as he saw the girls in his classroom his cloak swishing to a satisfying snap behind him. Alex stood up and walked towards the professor who glared at her in annoyance. Alex smiled uncertainly as she opened the small vial and dipped a few fingers in to flick the substance at the professor.

'The power of Christ compels you!' She shouted before turning around to grab her bag and walk out before she could be punished. Dolly didn't move as Snape glared at her.

No 30. Flick water at him and shout 'the power of Christ compels you!'


	7. 31 to 35

Snape sat annoyed in the wooden chair, in front of him was a large muggle television screen which dominated the wall. He twisted his arms in an attempt to loosen the ropes that had fixed him to the chair and reinforced with magic. Sighing he collapsed against the chair wondering at what the intention of this was. Music began to play which caused the professor to look at the screen now alive with colors. His black eyes watched the puppet like character appear and his mouth dropped as it spoke.

'Hmmm... What is that mysterious ticking sound? Kinda catchy, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...'

No. 31. tie him up and make him watch Potter Puppet Pals

!

'Silence' Snape growled at the class who fell into utter silence aside from a faint clicking sound. In confusion Snape traced the sound to Dolly who sat completely focused on a pen which she clicked repeatedly. After a moment Snape decided to ignore the disruption and began his lesson attempting to hide his irritation at the constant noise when he normally commanded pure silence for his lessons. Once he stopped talking for a moment Dolly spoke.

'Ooooh Clicky, to bad they don't make quills like this'

No. 32. two words: Clicky pen

!

Snape stood up from the desk he was at, abandoning the marking that he was doing half way through. He grabbed his cloak from the back of the chair and paused as he heard a faint bell sound which stopped when he remained still. Thinking himself going mad he shrugged it off and continued towards the door and once again he heard bells. Sighing he examined his cloak pulling bells from the fabric.

No. 33. Sew bells to his clothes

!

Snape barely blinked as the bleeping sound once again sounded in the room and he pointed his wand towards the source of the noise and whispered a spell without looking up from the thick book he had buried himself in. An explosion was heard and the bleeping stopped and Snape lowered his wand back into a comfortable position and continued to read. Five minutes passed and the bleeping sounded again but from another part of the room and the process was repeated.

No 34. Hide alarm clocks set to go off at 5 minute intervals in his room.

!

The hallways were decorated in cheerful colors and patterns which Snape sneered at, glad that the headmaster had not insisted his room be covered in the flimsy brightly colored paper that decorated the rest of the castle. His room was a refuge from the cheeriness and he was glad that it had not yet been invaded by Dolly as he suspected that it would be, She had a remarkable talent for getting into places regardless of how many times the locks and charms are changed. Upon opening the door he scanned the room and once satisfied that nothing had been tampered with walked towards the fabric chair set besides the fireplace. He jumped as brown eyes looked up at him from the chair. Sighing he pulled at the emerald ribbon tied like a collar around the Pomeranian puppy in his chair looking for a card or message or something. It didn't take him long to find the paper attached to the ribbon which simply read 'Merry Christmas, Love Dolly' The puppy stood up and began to lick his face immediately and Snape sighed wondering what he was going to do with yet another animal.

No. 35. Get him a puppy for Christmas


	8. 36 to 40

'Professor Snape' Dolly called out as she danced into the room her voice sounded almost like she was singing. Snape glared at her from his desk, he had learnt that the only time she ever called someone Professor was because she was making mischief. He didn't respond and Dolly stopped in front of him confused. 'Can I get into trouble for something I haven't done?' She asked curiosity filling her voice as she looked at the professor. Snape dipping his quill into the ink pot and regarded Dolly and her question for a moment attempting to work out the trap.

'no' He said finally returning his attention to the work on his table and Dolly smiled.

'Good, I haven't done my homework' She sang walking away from he desk twirling as she moved. Snape watched her leave and sighed.

No. 36. Ask him if you can get in trouble for something you haven't done, then tell him you haven't done your homework.

!

The room for once was silent and Snape stalked the bubbling cauldrons his dark eyes scanning everyone with caution lingering slightly on the petit blonde who sat in the centre of the classroom. Small giggled could be heard from her and Snape ignored it, it was practically normally behaviour for her, but the giggled got louder and louder until Snape could ignore it no more.

No. 37. Laugh, for no reason

!

Snape watched the various random items being tossed into the large black cauldron for a while in curiosity, and when items persisted in being tossed he got even more curious.

'What are you making?' He questioned stalking towards the pot and stirring the contents slightly.

'Bomb' Dolly said continuing with her project and Snape paused unsure if she was joking or not.

No. 38. When asked what you are making tell him, bomb.

!

'Sevi' Dolly called dancing into the classroom her cloak swaying behind her gracefully. Snape watched her fluid movements deciding to not respond to the 'pet names' which she was so fond of, Maybe she would stop using them if they earned no response. Dolly stopped in front of him her cloak swishing to a halt around her body. 'The other teachers talk about you in the staff room, you should turn up more often' She called and his grip tightened around the quill he held, he rarely visited the staff room and had no doubt that the headmasters daughter would be allowed in at her will.

No. 39. Try and make him paranoid

!

'Cookie' Dolly's voice called across the classroom happily and Snape stared at her, how could he have believe that she might be willing to contribute something to the lesson which is useful? He scorned himself for such a daft mistake, promising never to do it again.

No. 40. When called on in class say random things


	9. 41 to 45

Dolly danced into the classroom and Snape watched her with suspicion.

'Severus, we need an extra seat' She called coming to a halt in front of his desk. He glared down at her for a second before answering.

'Why?' he hissed being careful to keep himself away from the smaller female.

'For my friend' She said sounding annoyed as if he was expected to already know about the changes within the vast school

'When they come to lesson we shall deal with it' It was Snape's time to be annoyed now as he settled himself into the seat contend that for once she was not causing mischief.

'But she is here' Dolly called waving her hand in the general direction to her right and Snape looks wondering why the stupid child was pointing at some imaginary person.

No. 41. Insist that your imaginary friend has a seat.

!

Snape stalked into his classroom in a bad mood, something which was not unusual for the dungeon bat. His cloak swished angrily behind him snapping at the air which dared to invade his space with each stride. He stopped as he walked into the door and his mouth dropped in shock at what scene met him. The numbers 4 and 2 were drawn onto the wall in an array of different colors. His cold, black eyes scanned the room surveying the extent of the damage and his eyes rested on the small blonde who was facing the wall. Her body was covering what she was doing and Snape walked towards her his face twisted into a scowl as he moved. Once he was near Dolly she looked up and smiled warmly at the professor for a second to finish painting the number on the wall.

No. 42. Cover his room with the numbers 4 and 2.

!

'professor'

'No'

'But-'

'No'

'it will be fun!'

'No'

'please'

'No, now stop following me'

'Just pull it!'

'Fine!'

'Yay, now wear this'

Snape glared at the students which have him funny looks and they quickly hurried away. He sneered at the blonde who skipped merrily behind him picking up the paper hat which had emerged from one of those silly muggle Christmas cracks and replacing it onto his head whenever it 'accidentally' met the ground.

No. 43. Run after him in the halls with Christmas Crackers. Insist he crack one with you. Insist he wear the silly paper hat that emerges.

!

Dolly skipped merrily into the potions classroom and several of the student looked up at the sound of the door opening. Snape looked up as well and sighed as he stopped the blonde arriving in the middle of another year's lesson, although it did not particularly surprise him several of the students looked vastly confused as to her arrival.

'Severus' she chimed as she wondered through the class seeming oblivious to the looks which she received from the class.

'Professor' He corrected not bothering to rise from his seat.

'Professor Severus, How old are you?' Dolly asked and Snape glared at her once again choosing to not answer her questions.

No. 44. Ask him how old he is

!

Dolly stood stirring the potion thoughtfully concentrating all her attention to the bubbling mixture. Snape watched her curiously; it was unusual for her to be so focused. He carefully trailed towards her stopping at any cauldron which was in the way. Once he had finally managed to reach the cauldron he peered into it observing the bubbling liquid with great interest. Soon a strand of fabric fell in front of his eyes and he shifted his gaze on to it. The strand of yarn jumped and twisted as Dolly moved it in front of his face.

No. 45. When he leans down to inspect your work - pull out a small length of yarn and dangle it in his face as you would a cat.

!

AN: WOoo only one or two more chapters to go! I can't believe I've nearly completed this after all my toiling! And only 5 more annoyances to think of!


	10. 46 to 50

'Step this way! Come on only 1 knut per person' Professor Snape watched Dolly advertise on top of a brightly colored box, he had to give her credit she was committed to whatever she focused on. Her robes had been swapped for that which you would expect a ring mistress at a circus to wear, a choice which few people understood but that was normal for Dolly. Slowly Snape walked towards the entrance to his quarters and the students which crowded around the door shifted for him. A long wooden stick wracked him across the chest as he attempted to enter his quarters which Dolly had perched herself at. '1 sickle, sir' Dolly chimed holding out her hand and Snape stared at her with a look of horror on his face. Begrudgingly he paid the toll and stepped into his room to pull the students who sat gawping at the animals which he had collected from Dolly who all sat in large cages at several points of the room. The llama, which Snape had taken a liking to although he would not admit it unless cattle prods were involved, was spitting in annoyance at any student who dares invade the invisible bubble which surrounded several feet outside of his cage.

No. 46. Start a zoo in his room, charge admission.

!

The corridor was final crowded and Snape was glad to have his room back to normal, although he had to leave it to sort out some students. The corridor was thankfully empty once he reached it and removed the multiply charms which he had placed on it and which had not been tampered with. He felt good for the first time in a long while as he stepping into the room but his face quickly dropped as he looked around the room, All his belongings had been glued to the ceiling and it appeared as if nothing had so much as been relocated.

No. 47. Glue all his belongings to the ceiling.

!

'Tree, tree, tree, tree...'

'Silence' Snape growled stalking tough the forest his fingers curling tighter around his wand which lit the way.

'Tree ,tree ,tree...' he glared at the blonde who was merrily skipping besides him and once again wondered why the headmaster had forced him to take the pompous brat along with him.

No. 48. Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree...

!

Snape growled to himself as he got inside his quarters, it had been a long day made longer by lack of sleep. He would never forgive the headmaster for making him take Dolly into the forest. He was glad that he had managed to revert the room to its previous state but he paused as he spotted a small green box which sat on his desk. A gold ribbon sparkly in the dull light and he pulled at it allowing the box to fall open to reveal a plant. Curiously he poked the plant to see if it was charmed or something and it opened its petals to attempt to bite him.

No. 49. Buy him a Venus fly-trap

!

Snape was smiling slightly as he opened the door and nodded at Harry who was tied up and gagged outside his door once again. It did not bother him much, if anything it made him laugh. Harry nodded back at him the light extinguished from his green eyes, he was starting to hate Dolly.

No. 50. Tie and gag Harry outside his room

!

AN: I DID IT! I DID IT! ^_^ Yay finally ^.^ Can't believe that it is done! Thinking of doing a prequel to this and 50 rules, 50 ways to annoy Draco Malfoy, but i'll prob take a break, IT IS HARD THINKING OF WYS TO ANNOY THEM!


End file.
